love song
by Eiva69
Summary: Quinn deja la universidad y se va a Nueva York sin saber que allí vivirá con alguien muy cercano a su gran amor.
1. una cancion para el amor

**CASA DE RACHEL Y KURT 22:00 HORAS**

**Rachel**: Vamos Kurt!Que no llegamos a tiempo.-Mirando el reloj entusiasmada-Hoy quiero deslumbrar a todos con mi super canción Don´t rain on my parade.

Un escalofrió entraba por todo su se juro a si misma que nunca mas volvería a cantar esa canción,ya que le traía malos fatídico día sus nervios la traicionaron ya que se quedo bloqueada en su prueba para NYADA.  
Pero estaba de buen se sentía bien consigo misma ,estaba saliendo con Brody,tenia un papel importante en Broadway como Wendla y Kurt también había ingresado en NYADA,ya no iba a estar sola por los pasillos mas y no iba a soportar la idea de tener que aguantar a Cassandra.

**Kurt**: Venga ya estoy. _-Cogiendo el abrigo y mirandose al espejo-_Estoy guapo o me cambiare?

**Rachel**: Estas perfecto._-Dándole un simple pico de amigos-_

**CAFE/BAR NYADA.**

**Brody**:Como se nota que viene con Kurt._-Impacientándose-_Ya me imagino la situación en estos guapo?Me cambiare?Que tal tengo el pelo?_-Imitando a Kurt_

**Camarera**:Jajajaja._-Echándose la mano a la barriga-_No se quien sera ese o esa Kurt. Es una chica?.(_Voz off:Como me suena esa voz...No puede ser,le pregunte como era la Rachel de la que tanto me habla y no se parece nada a MI Rachel)_

**Brody: **Noooo, es un chico,jajajaja,pero si que tiene voz de voy para la entrada que ya los acabo de nos vemos rubia las llaves de casa no?Ya que yo las mías me las deje allá.

**Camarera**:Siii que las tengo despistado,siempre andas dejando las llaves en cualquier mierda!-_Dándole un beso en la mejilla._

En la entrada veia como una deslumbrante,atractiva morena se acercaba a el dandole un tierno abrazo y un beso que lo dejaria temblando.

**Brody**: Vete.-Diciéndole enfadado a Rachel.

**Rachel**: Porque?Que hice? Perdón por llegar tarde,jooo. Es que Kurt tarda un siglo en arreglarse.-Poniéndole morritos y ojitos.

**Brody**: Porque si sales y vuelves a entrar me puedes dar otro beso mas,jajajaja.

**Rachel**:Capullo!_.-Pegandole en el brazo._-Casi me lo creo y todo

**Brody**:Auchh._-Agarrándose el brazo y dándose caricias a si mismo.-_Anda vamos que ya tengo las bebidas en la mesa y tu canción ya esta ahora o mas tarde?

**Rachel**: Ahora mismo,que si lo vuelvo a hacer mal, después tengo toda la noche para consumir,ya que dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas,aunque..._-Pensativa.-_las muy putas saben nadar,jajajaja.

**Kurt:**Rachel esa lengua!Que mal hablada.-_Ofendiéndose._-Anda vete que si no te quitan el escenario.-Viendo como un tío iba a subir para cantar.

**Rachel**: Allá voooy. Nadie me quita mi mi tesorooo ._-Poniendo voz de gollum y corriendo hacia el escenario y quitando le el micro al tio._

**Brody**: Es autentica._-Hablando con Kurt.-_

**Kurt**: Nooo esta da miedo.-_Con cara de asustado.-_

**Brody**:jajajaja

Los primeros acordes de la canción estaban sonando y una Rachel esplendida comenzaba a cantar. La camarera sintió al instante que aquella dulce y apasionada voz ,le hacían como estar en andando poco a poco asta la esquina del escenario para poder ver como su dulce estrella en su momento de sonrisa y un corazón desbocado le salían al exterior . Veía como su pequeña princesita de faldas de cuadros,calcetines por las rodillas y suéteres de animales ya no era una princesita,era toda una mujer,una mujer atractiva,caliente y super sexy. Sentía como le iba a estallar el corazón. Todo lo que había tratado de esconder durante estos últimos años y todo lo que había olvidado o eso era lo que ella pensaba,estaban ahí,alojados en su interior.

Cuando la canción termino y el publico del bar estallo con un sonoro aplauso,una Rachel alegre y entusiasmada bajaba sin saber que allí se encontraba alguien muy especial.  
Una mirada, de tres segundos basto, para que una rubia enamorada se diera cuenta de que allí estaba la mujer de toda su vida.

**Rachel**: Quinn?.-_Su corazón había dado un vuelco en su alma._


	2. El encuentro

**Quinn**: Rachel?Eres tu?-las palabras no le salían-  
**Rachel**: Ohhh dios miooo!-dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo a la vez-  
**Quinn**: Estas increíble!-mirándola de arriba abajo-  
**Rachel**: Y tu?!-toda roja-

Quinn se haba cortado el pelo de nuevo,llevaba unos jeans ajustados,una camiseta de tiras gris de lentejuelas y unos zapatos de tacón. Sin duda Quinn había cambiado.

**Quinn**: yo..pues yo ...-mirándose los pies y moviendo unos en círculos Las cosas de la vida...-intentado cambiar de tema-Estas guapísima Completamente cambiada!Desde cuando te hiciste mas mujer?  
**Rachel**: Yoo?jajaja desde que nací ya soy mujer Quinn...esperaa...-se quedo pensativa y se aparto de ella-me estas volviendo a insultar,me acabas de volver a llamar rupaul?!-mirándola fijamente a los ojos y señalándola-  
**Quinn**: Rachel-cogiendola de la mano y atrayendo la hacia ella-No te insultaría por nada en la vida-cogiendo aire-esa era otra Quinn ,la Quinn del pasado.-abrazándola-esa Quinn nunca volverá gracias a ti,tu me cambiaste-susurrándole al oído tu me hiciste quien soy ahora-la miro a los ojos-Soy Quinn soy gracias a ti(voz off: dios si supieras cuanto te debo en la vida y cuanto te amo)-cayéndole una lagrima-  
**Rachel**: Quinn estas bien?-Secando con su mano la lagrima mientras que la acariciaba-Gracias por todo lo que me acabas de decir-Wauh!No me lo esperaba!  
**Quinn**:Siiii-tragó todas las lagrimas-Es cosa de la emoción.  
**Rachel**: Porque no me llamaste?!Tenias que haberme llamado?!Y que haces aquí?!-Gritando como una loca-  
**Quinn**:shhhhh!pequeño altavoz!tan pequeña y que poderio  
**Rache**l: Oyee-golpeándola en el brazo-No esquives mis preguntas,desde que empezamos a hablar estas esquivando todas mis preguntas.  
**Quinn**: Es una larga historia y prefiero no hablar... no quiero mírate a ti!Estas ...(voz off: Estas caliente,te pillaría y te llevaría para el baño,te besaría todo el tiempo)..preciosa!-intentando que no se notase que le estaba mirando para esas enormes piernas-(voz off: como una personita tan pequeña puede tener esas piernas tan largas... cálmate..ufff!coge aire..eso eso tu coge aire y tranquilízate...)  
**Rachel**: Tu nunca me vuelves a Yale?  
**Quinn**: Me acabas de ver y ya quieres que me marche?-toda indignada,cruzando los brazos-  
**Rachel**:noooooo-poniendo ojitos y morritos-  
**Quinn**: No me mires asiiii-bajando los brazos y subiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo-joooo  
**Rache**l: jajajaja,pareces una niña pequeña(voz off: esta adorable...que le habrá pasado que no quiere contarme y me esta esquivando)Solo que quiero que te vengas a cenar mañana a la noche en mi casa junto con Kurt. Claro pero si te vas mañana a Yale,me gustaría que pasases la noche conmigo,te echo de menos Quinn. Todos los e-mails que nos mandamos no me llegan,joo quiero tenerte cerca y ahora que te tengo aquí en la misma ciudad...-se quedo pensativa- VAS Y NO ME LLAMAS!-le espeto-  
**Quinn**: Rachel-suavemente le cogió el mentón y se lo fue subiendo .La miro a los ojos-Primero:Si que voy a la :Mañana y nunca voy a volver a : perdóname por no que aclararme algunas y mas importante:Yo te he echado terriblemente de estaba aquí no dejaba de pensar en quiero Rachel Berry,tu has cambiado mi vida-Mientras decía esto se iba acercando a los labia de la morena mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se lo humedecía-Rachel estoy enamorada de ti-Solo quedaban unos milimetros para que sus labios se rozasen-  
**Brody**: Rachel estabas aquí !-Todo sorprendido , rojo y sudando-Te estuve buscando por todo el club-Mirando para Rachel-Quinn!heyy!A ti te estaba buscando Kate. Por cierto-todo confuso-Os conocéis?-señalando a las dos-  
**Rachel**:Brody!-empujando a Quinn de su lado-Como...-también confusa-..conoces a Quinn?  
**Quinn:**Esta es Rachel?...tu Rachel?-toda roja -(voz off:ohhh dios que he he declarado a Rachel y encima es la novia de Brody. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida-dándose golpes en la cabeza mentalmente-)

Todos parecían confusos,se miraban unos a otros. Rachel estaba confusa por todo lo que le había dicho Quinn y casi se besan, también porque Brody conocía a Quin y casi las pilla.  
Brody al contrario estaba contento pues su compañera de piso y su novia ya se conocían.  
Quinn estaba desolada, quería correr e irse de alli.  
**Brody**: Rachel-cogiendo a su novia por la cintura y atrayendo la hacia el y señalando hacia Quinn-ella es mi compañera de unos cocteles buenísimos...Cuantas borracheras me he pasado con ella probando cada uno de ellos-tocándose la cabeza-ufff!Unos cuantos!Y Quinn-mirando hacia ella-Ahora ya conoces a Rachel...a mi Rachel. Bueno...-Ahora mirando a las dos-ya veos que os conocéis...

En ese momento un Kurt super contento llegaba corriendo...que era raro en el,ya que si sudaba se le manchaba la ropa y el eso que estar perfecto.

**Kurt**: Rachel-intentando respirar y con una mano en el pecho-te estuvimos buscando...QUINN!-gritando y todo loco-Que haces aquí?Digo,cuando has llegado?!  
**Quinn**: Kurt-abrazándolo y suspirando-Cuanto tiempo!-se aparto y miro para el-lo de tu pregunta ya te contare mas adelante-le dijo al oido-  
**Kurt**: Vale...pero cuando si tienes que volver a Yale?  
**Quinn**: Pero que mania-Solto una carcajada-teneis todos que me valla!  
**Rachel**: eyyy que yo no quiero que te vallas!jajajaja

Quin miro para Rachel.

**Quinn**: Bueno..emm...me tengo que unos clientes que atender-le dio dos besos a Kurt-Brody nos vemos en casa. Rachel te llamo por lo de la cena porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que mañana trabajo y se me hace imposible ir a la siento.

Mentía ya que era su día libre pero con todo lo que había pasado esa noche y sobre todo lo que había sucedió y le había dicho a Rachel,no tenia ganas de volverse a encontrar con ella,ya que era la novia de su compañero de piso y después de como la había tratado todo este tiempo no quería hacerle daño a el ni tampoco quería complicarle la vida a la persona que tanto amaba. Cogió y se fue en dirección a la barra pero cuando había perdido de vista a ellos, corrió hacia la respirar y necesitaba llorar y estar sola.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leerme y por seguirme y los comentarios,aunque por ahora solo lleve uno jajajaja.**

**Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible y mas seguido...pero a veces mi inspiración brilla por su ausencia.**

**Gracias a los que estáis a la sombra,os invito con muchísimo placer a que comentarais**

**Besazos y en serio gracias...**

**Pd: Ira al final Quinn a la cena?Quien sera Kate y porque esta buscando a Quinn?y sobre todo...Que pasara por la cabeza de Rachel?**


	3. Amores encontrados

**Hola a todos!Gracias por vuestras observaciones y por vuestros siento porque si a veces no deis entendido bien la historia y porque soy una novata que solo busca intentar escribir una historia de estas dos grandes actrices y personajes.**

**Por ahora solo actualizo una vez a la semana,ya que mi inspiración no aparece por ningún lado,si alguien encuentra a mi musa dígale que venga que la necesito.**

**Ahora no me lió mas y que disfrutéis con este capitulo.**

* * *

**CALLEJÓN **

Quinn no paraba de llorar , sentía como si su mundo se hubiese acabado. Como podía haberle dicho todo eso a Rachel nada mas verla y aun por encima,como es que estuvo a punto de besarla. Miles de preguntas venían a su mente. Recuerdos de aquellos encuentros que habían tenido en el baño. Aun tenia su aroma incrustado en la memoria de aquellos momentos en los que ellas estaban abrazadas como si el tiempo se parase.

Pero allí estaba ella,desolada.

**BAR**

**Kurt:** Que guapa esta Quinn!A que si Rachel?-mirando para ella-

**Rachel**: Que?Me llamabas?Lo siento Kurty estaba distraída.

No estaba distraída, solo que no podía para de pensar en lo que habia sucedido. Preguntándose que había pasado si Brody no apareciese en ese momento.

**Kurt**: Rachel. Tierra llamando a Rachel-con la mano en la boca haciendo ruidos extraños-Que diablos te pasa?Estas ida,es como si vieses un fantasma o un extraterrestre te hubiese comido el cerebro.

**Rachel**:jajaja Kurt jajaja pero que cosas dices?Que payaso que eres cuando quieres!-dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo y riéndose de manera tonta.

**Kurt**: Payasa si que eres tu y me ha dolido-frotándose el brazo-

**Rachel**: te estas quejando por todo Don Dramas!Dime,que me querías?

**Kurt**: Te estaba comentando y preguntando si Quinn no esta muy guapa.

**Rachel**: ahh!Si la verdad es que esta muy guapa-de repente se levanta como nerviosa-Disculparme chicos voy al baño-salio corriendo-

**Kurt**: Esta tía esta mas rara.

Rachel comenzó a correr por todo el bar buscando a dirigió hacia la barra.

**Rachel**: Perdona-llamando a una camarera-Sabes donde esta Quinn?

**Camarera**: Seguramente que esta afuera. En el callejón de atrás. Ves esa puerta?-señalando hacia en fondo del bar mientras Rachel movía la cabeza diciendo que si- Tiras de ella y ya la ves. Estará fumándose su pitillo como de costumbre,jajajaja

**Rachel**: podías poner un tequila doble.

La camarera se lo puso de inmediato y Rachel se lo bajo asta el fondo,sin sal y sin noche se prevenía importante y no quería que los nervios la traicionasen. Le pago y salio corriendo en busca de su objetivo.

**CALLEJÓN**

Quinn escucho como unos pasos se dirigían a su mano se limpio los ojos,borrando las huellas de las lagrimas que habían navegando por su dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella.

**Rachel**:Hola

**Quinn**:Hola

**Rachel**:Quinn yo-caminando hacia Quinn-

**Quinn**:Rachel,yo,solo,yo-no le salian las palabras-Solo queria pedirte perdon por todo lo que te he dicho.

**Rachel**:Shhh,-posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia-No digas nada-susurrándole mientras avanzaba hacia ella-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Rachel colocaba la otra mano que tenia disponible sobre la cintura de Quinn y poso sus labios en esta.

Ese beso,dulce y tierno,lleno de sentimientos se estaba convirtiendo en besos llenos de pasion. Rachel empujo de un golpe a Quinn mientras le miraba con lujuria hacia esos labios.

Quinn agarro del culo de la morena atrallendola hacia ella y besando cada rincon de su cuello,marcando con su lengua un camino invisible hacia el lóbulo de su oreja dándole un pequeño mordisco,haciendo que la morena emitiese un ligero gemido. La rubia de repente se detuvo y la empujo de ella mientras que agarraba su mano. Rachel por el contrario estaba confusa por el echo que acababa de hacer Quinn.

**Quinn**: Este no es un buen sitio para demostrarte todo lo que siento hacia no un lugar para una princesa como tu-con una voz sensual y mirándola a los ojos,mientras sujetaba con una mano su mano. Con la otra acariciando el rostro de Rachel y cogiendo su mentón para que la mirase- Quiero hacer de esta noche,una noche inolvidable y especial para que esta noche tu y yo hagamos que el cielo sea testigo de nuestro Rachel te amo y te he amado siempre desde que te vi por primera vez en los pasillos del instituto-una lagrima corría por su cara-

Corrieron agarradas de la mano hacia una moto. Quinn le entregaba un casco y la beso como nunca lo hubiese soñado. Un beso que marcaría el inicio de una noche inolvidable para ambas. Una noche en la que el cielo y sus estrellas serian los únicos testigos del amor que sentia una por la otra, que había sido negado,pero eso ya es otra historia...

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido? **

**Ya se que es corto y que paro justo en el mejor momento, pero, porque no disfrutar de una noche entera en una solo capitulo?jajajaja.**

**El postre no es lo que mas nos gusta y lo dejamos para el final,menos Rachel del fic Every little thing,que es maravillosa,jajajaja,os lo recomiendo!Sus autoras son geniales. CatCailing y LucyCaboosey23 mira que me haceis reir y llorar y buff!muchas cosas mas  
**

**Espero vuestros comentarios con muchísima ilusión!**

**Besazos a los que me sigue y los que estan en la que comentan y los que aun no se atreven...Para todos besos y abrazos.**

**Eiva69 :-)**

**Pd: Si os gustan las historias policíacas tambien os recomiendo "y ahora tu" y su secuela "2razones para amarte" de Dilea **


End file.
